


[Drabble Collection] ABCs of Demonic Kinks

by Very_Niche_Interests



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A - Freeform, Abusive Thoughts, Angel Corruption, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angry Sex, Anonymous Sex, Birth, Bleeding, Blushing, Body Pillow, Bovine Cock, Branding, Bull Cock, But it's OniFans I'm very funny, Cages, Chocolate Syrup, Claiming, Collars, Concealed feelings, Consensual bullying, Corruption, Cosplay, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Dakimakura, Dangerplay, Deep Throating, Degradation, Demon Summoning, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edible Underwear, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Entomophilia, Exoskeleton, F, Fellatio, Fluffy, Flustered Leviathan, Fondling, Food, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Sex, G, Gags, Gift, Gift Giving, Glory Hole, H - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, Human Sacrifice, Humiliation, Hunters & Hunting, I, I'm quite proud of it, Implied Violence, Imprisonment, J - Freeform, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kitchen Raid, Knife Play, Knife Wounds, Knifeplay, L - Freeform, Laughter, Leashes, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Love Confession, Love Song, Low-key a continuation of my Ultimatum fic, MONSTER FUCKER, Magic, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Break, Monsters, Multi, N - Freeform, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Tickling, O, OnlyFans, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, P - Freeform, Pain, Painplay, Pet Play, Petplay, Piano, Picture taking, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polite, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Predator/Prey, Puppy Play, Q - Freeform, R, Read Ultimatum, Recording, Rituals, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Roughness, Saltwater as lube, Sea Monsters, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Singing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Snowed In, So if ya wanna read how you got eggpregg from Levi..., Spoilers for the Musical Event, Strawberries, Studying, Subby Leviathan, Subspace, Surprises, T, Tail Buttplug, Tale of the Seven Lords: The Musical, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tickling, Tutoring, Underwater, Underwater Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Urination, Vampire Beelzebub, Vampires, Vegetables, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Video, Walking, Wax Play, Waxplay, Weapons, Weapons Kink, Whipped Cream, Wounds, X - Freeform, Xenium, Yandere, angsty, b - Freeform, bug monster, but like no dying, c - Freeform, caged, cherries, choosing to be good, d - Freeform, e - Freeform, golden showers, hand kissing, human gift, humping, implied happy ending, inner turmoil, jacket, k - Freeform, labor, light degredation, m - Freeform, monster fucking, multiple limbs, off-screen violence, pissplay, quirophilia, random greek mythology reference sorry, reader is called a bitch in both meanings, risky sex, s, soft, ticklish reader, touchless orgasm, toxic thoughts, u - Freeform, v - Freeform, vampire, vampire kink, w - Freeform, y - Freeform, z - Freeform, zucchini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Niche_Interests/pseuds/Very_Niche_Interests
Summary: A series of smutty drabbles based on the ABC kink idea. These are essentially writing exercises/warm-ups that I've shared, so they are short and not edited very much.Every character (except Luke) makes an appearance at least once. There isn't a plot connecting anything. Some chapters are reader-insert.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Other(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) /Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) /Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 101
Kudos: 758
Collections: Obey Me





	1. Anonymous Sex [Lucifer]

No one could ever know it was him. No one would. If anyone found out, everything would be ruined. What would the Devildom say—what would _Diavolo_ say—if it came to light that the Avatar of Pride indulged in such a debasing activity…

Mouth dripping with saliva and cum, Lucifer weakly rubbed himself off. All this arousal, all the cum he had stained the bottom of his small, enchanted box, just from having the cocks and pussies of unknown demons presented to him. Always wanting more. 

A new cock prodded its way through a hole. Without even thinking, Lucifer wrapped his mouth around it hungrily. He massaged it with his tongue, took it all the way back into his throat, and stroked the shaft whenever he bobbed his head away.

He knew he shouldn’t enjoy this. The ache in his pride was just too arousing. Too addicting. His own cock twitched with need, ready to cum from this alone. His own moans flooded his little box. Part of him wished he could hear his patrons’ moans. But if sound were allowed to travel in or out, there was a chance someone might recognize his voice. At least he could be as loud as he wanted.

Pulling back to just the tip, he sucked the cock to orgasm. He pulled his face back slightly just before the release. Hot streams of white cum spattered all over his face and in his hair.

What a mess he looked. Beneath everyone, unknown, just a mouth to pleasure whoever strolled by. Another few strokes of his own cock had him cumming again.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wondered if Diavolo had ever visited. That thought alone brought his erection back to attention. If only he had the guts to put aside his pride for once and tell Dia how he felt. But this was as close as he could get.

“I love you Diavolo…” He said, knowing that this was the only place he could.

He was torn from his daydreams as he noticed a cunt pressing up against another hole. Shamelessly, he maneuvered himself over and immediately delved his tongue inside it.

Maybe this one would satiate what he truly wanted.


	2. Branding [Mammon x Reader]

The fact that you agreed to his bizarre request had taken him aback. And so eagerly at that. Your eyes had gleamed the moment he admitted his desire. But he couldn’t deny that your enthusiasm for being branded as his was hot.

Mammon had a habit of marking everything he owned. A demonic symbol of his greed adorned the surfaces: it looked like a sun setting on the horizon behind a trio of stars. Or that’s how you had described it the first time you spotted one of these marks, anyway.

And you were his now. He’d wanted to mark you the moment you made it official, on that first night you spent together. But he didn’t want you thinking that he saw you only as his possession. You were his lover, more than just a prize he had won.

Looking down at you now, he wondered if you would have consented to this back then. It didn’t matter. Right now, you lay tantalizingly on his pool table, tied to the legs spread eagle for him.

“Mammon…” You let out a little moan, bucking your hips needily into the air. Your juices dripped onto the green fabric shamelessly. “P-Please… Make me yours… Just like everything else~!”

Blood boiling with arousal, he grabbed a pool cue. The tip began to glow with a golden aura as he muttered a demonic incantation. His mark appeared in astral form at the tip. “… You’ve always been mine.” He grunted, pressing the tip to your body.

Hot, burning, searing pain swelled on your abdomen. Tears that had been pooling at the edges of your eyes fell. “MAMMON!” you screamed, hips arching away from the cue. There was no fire, no iron, no real damage being done to you. Yet it still felt like a real hot iron brand used on cattle.

“Babe!?” Mammon pulled it away swiftly. He had no idea it would _hurt you_. “MC, I-I’m so sorry are you—”

“More…” A small whimper left your lips, shaking from the orgasm. Just from pain, you came.. “Mammon… do that again and fuck me.”

Hesitantly, he picked it back up. “You sure…?” But the arousal dripping between your legs made the answer plain as day. He couldn’t deny that seeing you like that stirred him too.

With your nod, he brought the tip back down on your abdomen. His free hand stroked his twitching cock. He was going to ravage your hole after this. Mark you with his cum inside you along with his glowing symbol.

The mark on your skin seared hotter, deeper into the flesh. Each scream and moan flooded the whole room. “MAMMON! MAMMON!” His name on your lips confirmed it.

You belonged to Mammon, inside and out.


	3. Corruption [Diavolo x Simeon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not enough Simeon/Diavolo content. That needs to change. I will make more and that is a threat.

It had started so innocently, so pure. Dinners and teas with the Demon Prince, shared outings… By God how could he have been so clueless? So unaware of the demon’s intent?

Diavolo, in his full demon form, had Simeon cornered against a wall with his hands and wings encasing the poor angel. His eyes burned down at him in a mixture of frustration and desire. “I need you, Simeon.” He breathed, “I’ve been trying to take things slow. Win you over properly. But I can’t hold back my nature anymore.”

Surprised, Simeon sucked in a breath. Something stirred inside him, ran through his whole body at Dia’s words. Surely, an angel was never meant to feel like this… Impure thoughts ran across his mind, though he did his best to ignore them. “I’m quite flattered, Lord Diavolo.” More than flattered. Those lips of his looked so inviting. “But you know as well as I that we can’t…”

His wings drooped, face falling as well. “We shouldn’t. _You_ shouldn’t. But I must have you Simeon. You’re… everything. Perfect in every way. Mischievous and kind and comforting… Every day I’m glad you were chosen as one of the angelic exchanges.” He muttered, leaning in closer. “Just tell me you want me. Damn the consequences. Help me build this new world…”

As he spoke, Diavolo was already giving little kisses to Simeon’s neck, causing him to moan and squirm against the wall. His cock stirred beneath his robes. He should say no. And yet… “I want you Dia…” No going back now. He could already feel the holy ties breaking.

Diavolo picked him up with ease and carried him to his private quarters. Simeon looked so small on his bed. So pure… Not for much longer. He disrobed Simeon and pulled his own cock out from his clothes.

Without even thinking, Simeon crawled forward and wrapped his mouth around the large, knotted length. His back ached. Fire burned through his head. He ignored all that, mind too hazed over from the pleasure of seeing Diavolo unravel before him.

Hands tangling his hair, Diavolo leaned forward and reached between his legs. His fingers lightly brushed against the virgin erection. He grunted at how Simeon’s moan felt around him. “Fuck… I love you, Simeon. I’m going to make you feel so good…” His hand wrapped around the petite length and began stroking.

It didn’t take but a few strokes for Simeon to unravel, soiling his lover’s bed with a violent orgasm. “Mmph!!!” He pulled off of Diavolo’s cock and panted, shaking from the sensation.

“Oh my sweet, you’re so sensitive… Surely you can last long enough to please me?”

All Simeon could do was nod as he went back to his prior work. His mouth was sloppy, unpracticed, but it still felt divine. It didn’t take long for him to get hard again, and Simeon reached down to stroke himself as Dia did. He was desperate to cum again. And again and again and again…

Eventually, they came in unison. Their depraved moans echoed throughout the room. But as they orgasmed, as _Simeon_ came…

A dark aura swirled around him. Dark black horns curled from his head, tail and wings sprouted from his back, and pitch-black rings encircled his whole body. Simeon sat back and looked down at himself, wide-eyed in terror. “God forgive me…” The name burned in his throat. “No…”

Diavolo pulled him into a warm embrace, stroking his hair and gently massaging at his new protrusions. “Shh… It’s okay my love… I’m here.”

Conflicted tears welled in his eyes. So much for being an angel exchange student. He was ashamed of himself. And yet, in Diavolo’s arms he felt a warmth that did not burn. He’d fallen in love, and that was worth Falling for.


	4. Degradation [Leviathan x Reader]

“You really are worthless, you know that?”

Tears spilled freely from Leviathan’s eyes. Your words hurt. Gripped at deepest insecurities and ripped them out one by one. His face was already getting red and stuffy. “I-I… I know…” He whimpered, bucking his hips into the air fruitlessly.

“Mmmm, so desperate a slut, you’ll even fuck the air?” Your face scrunched up as you looked down at him in disgust.

Levi nodded emphatically. He moaned as his cock twitched at your words. As much as it hurt to hear you say these things, he couldn’t deny the surge of arousal he got. Though he was lost to the scene, in the back of his mind he knew you would be there to give him all the aftercare he could ask for. But right now, he didn’t want your kindness. He craved your cruelty.

Slowly, you lower yourself down and run a finger down his length. Your kept your touch light, like a feather. There would be no friction from this, yet pre-cum still dribbled generously. A malicious grin curled on your lips. “Look at yourself… Depraved, disgusting otaku.”

His cock twitched again. He tried to rug against your finger in vain and whimpered as you pulled away from him.

“No. Bad boy. _I_ decide if I want your filthy cock near me.”

“I-I’m sorry…” Levi’s voice was but a pathetic whimper. More pre-cum wept from the slit in his tip.

You laughed at him. Cold, demeaning, sinister tones left your throat. “Are you getting off on this you worthless garbage???” You taunted.

At his nod, you laughed again. Louder, this time, pointing down at him.

“HA! What an absolutely sex-starved whore you are!” You gazed down at him with utter disgust in your eyes. “You _like_ being reminded of your true place, don’t you? Makes you feel so good when I tell you exactly what you are.”

Levi shuddered, more tears dripping from his eyes. He gasped for air as he sobbed, nodding. “Yes! Please, please don’t stop…” he begged, “I’m just a yucky pervert!”

“Then I want you to cum.”

“B-But we haven’t even—”

“I _said_. I want you to cum.” You growled. “That shouldn’t be hard for a whore like you. Even without being touched, I know you’re just _dying_ to cum from hearing me berate you and nothing else.”

With a loud moan, another spurt of pre-cum spilled out of him. “Yes!!!”

Pleased, you sad back and watched him writhe and moan, all the while saying the most cruel things you could think of. You made a mental note of everything you said so that you could reassure him that none of it was true and was only for the scene.

His hips bucked wildly into the air, searching for a friction that simply was not there. “So close…”

“You’re the most vile thing I have ever seen in my life, Levi.” You sneered. “Just looking at your desperate fucking body makes me sick.”

That was enough to send him over the edge. Weak streams of cum spluttered out of him and onto his chest. It was an unsatisfying orgasm without any physical stimulation. But that made it all the better.

Panting, he let himself go slack as you maneuvered around him to tend to him. All the while you were bringing him out of his subspace. Reminded him that you loved him. That he had so much worth.

Still, he looked forward to hear what new insults you could come up with for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi deserves better than this yet here I am doing this to him.


	5. Entomophilia [Beelzebub x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entomophilia is an affinity for bugs. In this case, I'm taking it a little further and making it a sexual attraction to bug monsters.
> 
> Some of these chapters are gonna be a reach, I'm sorry ><

Every demon had a true monster form, different from the more humanoid demon forms they usually showed. These monster forms were usually reserved for truly world-ending situations: the apocalypse and the like.

But not today. Somehow, you'd gotten a hold of a candy that heightened a demon's powers. All the brothers had eaten some without knowing its effects and thus in their humanoid demon forms. Usual shenanigans for you.

However, Beel had scarfed down dozens of them. As a result, his power had heightened to the point of monstrosity—his horns became antennae, mandibles sprouting from his cheeks, eyes turning compound, wings growing larger, body segmented, and an extra pair of limbs grew. Utterly inhuman.

“Beel it’s okay.” You tried your best to reassure him. He was still the same sweet Beel you knew on the inside; he'd locked himself away in fear that this form might hurt you.

“… No. You need to get as far away from me as you can.” Beel insisted. “You smell so delicious and… Nggg I won’t be able to hold myself back much longer.”

“If you're worried about eating me it's fine. Solomon gave me an amulet that will physically keep you from doing that.” You pressed yourself up against the door. “I don’t want to leave you alone right now.”

There was silence for a long moment. Neither of you spoke, unsure of what else to say. Eventually the click of the door unlocking broke the silence.

Hurriedly, you made your way inside the room. Beel was…. Laying? on his bed. It was more that he was awkwardly situated on top of it, the frame far too small to accommodate this form.

In the light of the room, you finally got a good look at him. His skin had been replaced with a sleek black carapace that shimmered with iridescence under the light. You sucked in a breath at the sight. It was strangely alluring.

“If you're scared you don’t have to look at me.” Beel said. He knew many humans were disgusted by or even feared bugs. And his monstrous form was meant to inspire those emotions in a mortal.

To his surprise, you walked over to him. “I could never be afraid of you. You're still _you_ beneath all this.” You paused running your eyes down his body to admire all the intricacies. “I… actually find you strangely attractive right now.”

Beel sucked in a breath of his own at that. His cock twitched between his legs at the thought of what he could do to you in this form. Hunger of a different kind slowly took over his need for food. “… Would you like to try?”

You nodded eagerly, licking your dry lips.

With your consent, he grabbed you by the waist with his middle limbs and pulled you into his lap. This form had no need for clothes so his erection freely prodded at your core.

He used one of his other hands to fumble around for some lube. You had trouble taking his humanoid cock, even more trouble with the demonic one. _This_ , he was almost certain would break you. “Are you sure…? You remember the safeword, right?”

Nodding, you shifted so he could apply the lube to himself. You grabbed a generous amount of lube for yourself and worked at your hole in preparation

It took longer than either of you would have liked to get things started. But the moment Beel had his full, insectoid length inside you was all worth it. Your moans flooded the room shamelessly.

“FUCK! BEEL!” You gasped and whimpered as he set a sturdy pace. Two of his hands gripped your hips tightly, moving your whole body up and down on his length like you were a toy. The other two hands were free to roam your body. They hit at every one of your sweet spots, pinching at your nipples and even tugging at your hair. Though his eyes were impossible to read, you could still tell he was worried about hurting you. So, you assured him, “This feels so good don’t stop!!!”

Encouraged, Beel continued to fuck your hole until both of you came violently. “Haaa…” As he fluttered down from his high, his body slowly metamorphosed back to his usual human visage. “Did you like that…?”

With a nod, you curled yourself into his familiar body. “Yes. Fuck, can we do that again some time???”

“No.”


	6. Food Play [Beelzebub x Reader]

Beel looked at you with a reverent awe. You’d told him that you had a surprise for him—a prize for winning the deciding point in his game, but he was far from expecting _this_.

Long drizzles of chocolate syrup ran like rivers across the hills and valleys of your body. Tantalizing mountains of whipped cream topped with cherries rose from your nipples. Strawberry slices paved a road from your navel to just above your groin. And the crowning jewel in your little ensemble was the edible underwear that hid your sex from his sight.

A blush red as the cherries spread across your face. “Like what you see…?”

Wordlessly, Beel let out an animalist grunt and practically pounced on you. His tongue slid over your body eagerly, leaving kisses behind every morsel he consumed.

You moaned, curling your body into him eagerly. His mouth encompassed one of your nipples, eagerly sucking it to eat the whipped cream and cherry. “Fuck!” You keened as the suction sent waves of pleasure throughout your body.

Once he was finished with one nipple, he moved to the other and gave it the same treatment. “So good…” He mumbled, pausing only for a moment to look up at you. Gluttonous lust fogged his gaze, though behind it you could still see the unabashed adoration he have for you.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying your treat, my love.”

“You’re always a treat…” He breathed, moving down to eat the strawberries one by one until he reached the underwear. “May I have the main course now?”

At your nod, he took the edible garment between his teeth and ripped it off with a swift jerk of his head. A little slurp and a swallow later, it disappeared into his mouth.

You shuddered beneath him, ready for that ravenous mouth to give you all the pleasure you could ever want. “Beel…”

“Bon appetit…” Beel lowered himself over your sex and set his mouth to work at it. His tongue was powerful and skilled as it rubbed you in all the right ways. All that food, and he chased your orgasm like it was all he would have to eat for weeks.

And he planned on gorging himself on you for as long as you would let him.


	7. Golden Showers [Solomon x Asmodeus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm not proud of this one.

After several hundred years of sex with one person—or demon—things were bound to get stale occasionally. Asmodeus and Solomon found themselves in a slump. Their usual turn-ons just weren’t doing it for them anymore, and neither was satisfied with vanilla sex.

So, Solomon suggested something wildly different than anything either of them had tried before. “I want to try pissing on you.” He said it so casually, straight faced, and as if the statement was as normal as saying what he wanted for lunch.

Asmodeus scrunched up his nose at the idea. “Ew, why?” Even as the Avatar of Lust, there were some kinks he still wasn’t completely on board with.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve reminded you who controls whom in this pact of ours.” Solomon’s lips curled into a devious smirk. “What better way than to treat you as a toilet?”

That made Asmo squirm in his chair. “Well, I suppose I’ll try anything once. But we’re doing it in the shower and you are going to scrub me down thoroughly after!”

“Heh, that sounds more than fair.”

Surprisingly, Asmo felt his cock harden as he lay beneath Solomon, completely naked. The cold porcelain of the tub made him shiver when warm golden streams hit his chest.

“Fuck…” Solomon breathed out a hiss as he released himself on Asmo. The sight of his piss trickling down his perfect skin… It was better than he could have imagined. “You look so beautiful all dirtied up like this.”

One of Asmo’s hands started stroking his own cock absentmindedly. “You know I look good in everything~!”

“Getting off on this, are you?” He sneered, angling his cock so that the stream hit Asmo’s face. “Dirty slut.” His piss slowed to a trickle before stopping, and Solomon admired his work. An unmistakable erection formed between his legs.

With a small whimper, Asmo looked back up at him pleadingly. His wrist continued to pump lazily for his cock. “Shit…” He panted sloppily. “Fuck… Fuck me. Put your fucking cock in me and humiliate me for this.”

“Gladly, my favorite slut.”


	8. Humping [Leviathan]

Why the fuck did he keep doing this. It felt so good in the moment, but every single time he would lay in his tub and loathe his entire existence afterwards. Despite knowing that this time would be no different, he grabbed a fresh body pillow and situated it on the ground beneath him.

It was printed to look exactly like you. You had done a rather… risqué lingerie shoot for Majolish for some Grimm awhile back. Levi couldn’t help himself, not when he’d stumbled upon high res images. Using them as… “reference” he’d redrawn you with even less clothing in a pose very typical of a dakimakura.

You didn’t know about it. Never would, if he could help it.

Biting his lip, Levi pressed his erection to your drawn crotch and shuddered. He moaned, bucking his hips across the smooth fabric. “Fuck...” His cock twitched as it ran across the new toy situated between the pillow and cover.

A large, textured slab of silicone teased at his member in an exciting new way. No wonder it was a trending item on Akuzon. His hips bucked across your image faster, relishing in pretending that he was deep in your hole. A string of incoherent sounds that were meant to be your name and various praises spilled from his lips.

Levi stared down into your anime-styled eyes and moaned, kissing down at the mouth. His tongue swirled around the fabric aimlessly as it longed to explore your real orifice. “I love you, too…” He breathed between depraved kisses, “So much…”

His hips sped up, thrusts humping at the pillow haphazardly as chased his high. The slick of his pre-cum and lube mixed with the textured silicone and silky fabric drove him wild. He let out lewd moans and screams of your name when he finally came. Thick white ropes of cum spurted from his tip and landed on your visage.

Disgusted with himself, he sat back on his heels to fully take in the sight below him. A shameful delight ran through his mind. He wanted it to be the real you under him, painted with his cum. Tears pricked at his eyes. He was so certain you would never love him, especially not if you knew the lecherous things he had done behind your back.

What he didn’t know was you had been there the whole time, touching yourself silently to the sight of his desperate display in the corner of his room. Far from disgusted. He wouldn’t need the body pillow anymore after tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave Levi so angsty ;; Love the boy.


	9. Imprisonment [Lucifer x Reader]

You were back in the human world. Visiting family for an important holiday. Or at least, that’s what most everyone believed. Only you, Lucifer, Diavolo, and Barbatos knew the truth; you were still in the House of Lamentation, indulging in a kink the others would ruin if they knew where you were.

Lucifer’s bed had been fitted with a cage at the end of it. Large enough to cover up and look like an ottoman, but still rather cramped for you inside. It was still comfortable though. That’s where you were truly spending your ‘holiday’.

And oh how you loved it. Every day you were brought food and water to be eaten out of a bowl, and you would remain in your cage while you ate. The only times you were let out were for bathroom/shower breaks and when Lucifer felt like fucking you. The rest of the time you stayed locked away. While Lucifer was away, while Lucifer was working, while Lucifer was sleeping… just kept in your little cage for him to admire or ignore as he saw fit.

Today, he was going to be home very late. To make up for that, he’d given you a little… _task_. Affixed to your cage to protrude through the bars was a large dildo. You were to be able to deep throat it by the time he came home or there would be punishment. For motivation, he secured a remote controlled vibrator in your hole. Throughout the day he would turn it on and tease you. Even without seeing you, he knew how far he could push before you’d cum and stopped just moments before you could have release.

On your knees, desperately trying not to touch yourself, you took in the dildo once again. The vibrator provided a little distraction from the urge to gag. Tears spilled from your eyes as your lips just barely hit the base. So close to being good for your Master. Heat pooled between your legs when you thought of what kind of reward you would get for being obedient.

Your reward would be Diavolo’s inclusion. You didn’t know, but the dildo was modeled after the prince’s own cock. This was just meant to train you and warm you up for the main attraction.

The holiday would be ending tomorrow morning, and Lucifer intended to end your time spent in confinement with a _bang_.


	10. Jacket [Leviathan x Reader]

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE D-DOING!?” Levi practically jumped to the ceiling when he finally noticed you. It took him a while to fully register exactly what he had walked in on.

You sat in his gaming chair, completely naked except for one of his jackets. It was worn in such a way that just barely hid your privates from his sight. Teasingly close to being exposed to him. A smirk curled across your lips as you saw his face turn the most adorable shade of red.

“I heard that Lucifer made you miss the Sucre Frenzy live show tonight.” You cooed, shifting in his chair. The jacket followed the movement of your body, revealing just the tiniest bit of one of your nipples. “Wouldn’t let you skip the Student Council meeting~?”

“WHA- GAH- I MEAN!!!” He stumbled over his words repeatedly, desperate to form a coherent sentence. But he couldn’t focus—his mind was so occupied with you. Sitting in _his_ chair, waiting for _him_ , and wearing _his_ jacket. And nothing else!! Words were hard when his cock was even harder.

Giggling, you slid down off the chair and moved over to him. “I may not be Sucre Frenzy, but I hope this can make up for it~!” You pressed your body against his, gently rubbing your sex against the cock straining against his pants.

The look in your eyes short-circuited his brain. He’d probably faint from a nosebleed were he in an anime. Was this really happening to him? His cock twitched against the fabric confining it.

“Hnnn…” He tried to speak, but all that managed to come out was a pathetic whine.

Gosh he was so adorable when he was flustered like this. “Do you want to fuck me, Leviathan~?”

He nodded, still incapable of speaking.

“Want me to keep the jacket on, too~?”

His head bobbed up and down so fast that it turned into a purple blur. You? His lover? In his jacket? Making love to him? HIM? No one else? That thought alone made pre-cum pool in his pants to create a visible wet spot.

Your hand slipped down to cup around it. “Well, _you_ still need to strip, Levi.”


	11. Knife Play [Belphegor x Reader]

Sharp, cold, unrelenting metal pressed against your throat. “Are you going to be good for me?” A dark voice asked from behind you. The sound of Belphegor’s threat made you shudder. He pressed the edge slightly harder against your skin. “Quit squirming and answer me.”

“Y-Yes… I’ll be good… Just don’t hurt me!!!” Small tears began to flow from your eyes. The knife was finally pulled away from your neck. The relief didn’t last long as you felt the knife cut into your uniform, tearing it off your body.

Belphie nipped at your neck as he carved your clothes off your trembling form. “I can smell your fear.” He murmured, nipping at your ear. “… And your arousal.” The smirk in his voice only made you yearn for him more.

Why it was so entrancingly hot for him to have you in this position, you weren’t sure. Maybe it’s because you knew he could kill you. Knew he would if things happened just slightly differently. And here he was, with your life hanging on the tip of his knife and _choosing_ not to. Plus, you knew he would stop at a safeword if he took things too far. You felt your sex twitch with need as he finally had you bare for him.

“Look at how horny you already are.” He teased, running the flat of the blade down your sex. There was just enough pressure in his movements to provide a perverse kind of pleasure to your heat. “Oh? Is the blade turning you on even more~?”

You nodded, biting your lip as you resisted the urge to grind against the hard metal for pleasure. As much as you wanted the friction, the risk of being cut by those sharp edges kept you still.

A harsh laugh rang out at your response. “What a whore.” He hummed, moving the knife away from your crotch and returning it to your throat. “I bet you’d like it if I cut you up while I fucked you, mm?” He pressed the point at your collar bone and dug in. The scream you let out was like the sweetest lullaby.

“FUCK! Belphie!!!” You let out another yelp as you felt his bovine cock press against your hole. “A-Are you—AH!”

Without bothering to prep you, he slammed his hips into your hole. He moaned into your ear. “Yes, keep screaming for me.” He ordered, snapping his hips up against your ass hard. When you didn’t scream at his command, he ran the blade of the knife down your stomach, hard enough to draw blood.

That drew out the scream he’d been seeking. It hurt, but you loved it. You knew he would tend to your wounds and cuddle you afterwards. But for now you let him fuck you dry, marring your flesh to claim you. You lost yourself to the basal sensations.


	12. Lingerie [Asmodeus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written 100% as an excuse to make a Devildom equivalent of OnlyFans. OniFans wouldn't leave my brain and now I have introduced it to all you you. You're welcome.

SNAP. The shutter of Asmo’s camera went off just as timed. With a sigh of relief, he relaxed his limbs and stretched himself out of the very strenuous pin-up pose. Beauty was pain, unfortunately, but that’s why beauty sleep and long baths were important. Besides, it was more than worth a little muscle cramping if his lingerie pics looked this good.

He grinned proudly as he clicked through the results of the shoot. There was more than enough to populate his OniFans every day for the next century. But he culled it down to the five he thought were perfect enough to show him off.

All were different kinds of lingerie—a see-through dress, stockings, maid outfit, ane-piece body suit, and a delightfully scandalous leather thong. Pleased, he hummed to himself and plopped back on his bed to upload the new images.

Instantly, Grimm and comments flooded his OniFans. All praising the sheer perfection of Lust itself. Of course he looked good. He’d give himself money for those risqué pictures if he could! The borderline worship his fans threw upon him was still gratifying, though.

As he mindlessly scrolled through the notifications, one particular message caught his eye.  
  


**Vestphar45**  
The only thing that could make this any hotter is if you were fucking yourself in it.

“It has been a while since I’ve uploaded pure porn here…” He mused, tapping on the notification. Thousands of likes and comments of agreement had already been left. The message wasn’t even two minutes old yet! “Well, who am I to deny the people what they want~?”

Tossing his phone aside, he set up the video camera on the tripod and aimed it at his bed perfectly. He rummaged through his closet of dildos and picked out his favorite—made of sparkly pink silicone, it was by far the largest. Once he grabbed some lube, he changed back into the outfit that the comment had been left on: black lace frills, a skirt that didn’t even cover his cock, stockings, and a little maid hat to go with it.

Dressed and ready, he situated himself on the mattress and began recording. He could probably charge millions for a video like this, but luckily for his fans, he wasn’t _Mammon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'ya think Mammon tries to scam people on OniFans?


	13. Mind Break [Satan x Reader]

You lost track of how many times Satan made you cum. It felt like he’d been toying with you for hours. Your body was strained, all aflush with bright red, covered in sweat, cum, and tears. A total mess.

Yet he remained as perfectly composed as he did before he started. Not a hint of exertion or weariness hid in his smug face. He just smirked down at you and ran his tail down your chest. “Now, kitten, tell me what you are.” His voice was calm, though it hid a threat: Say anything other than what he wanted to hear and you would pay a steep price for it.

“I-I…” You licked your lips and panted, desperately trying to cling to some semblance of your conscious mind. All the pleasure and all the pain… Much more and you would lose yourself and become nothing more than a living toy for Satan. Of course, that’s what he was trying to do. And as much as you wanted it too, you weren’t going to let him break you without working for it. “I’m… not… goin—AH!”

With brows furrowed, Satan gave you a harsh slap across the face with his tail. The ridges made the skin of your cheek sting delightfully, drawing out more tears. “I tire of your resistance, kitten.” He growled, finally shoving his pants down.

In an instant, he was thrusting inside you mercilessly. All you could do was lay there and moan, limbs far too sore to do much else. “Ah! FUCK!”

“Tell… ngh… Tell me what you are, kitten.” Each word was punctuated with his tip ramming against your sweet spot with expert precision.

Cumming several times, you felt the sheer pleasure finally overtake your mind. Everything but Satan and his thrusts faded from your consciousness, and all you could do was let out a pathetic stream of moans. “SATAN! Fuck! Yes yes yes!!!!” You cried, mouth speaking without input from your brain. “I’m just a fuck toy! J-Just—AH!! A cock hungry whore for you!!”

Pleased from finally getting the reaction he’d been aiming for, Satan crashed a hungry kiss to your lips to shut you up. Both of you moaned into the heated exchange before he pulled back. “That’s… ghn! Right kitten~” He grunted as his thrusts became more erratic and intense. “My… Slut… Take my cum!”

Hot streams of cum flooded your insides without much warning. You came once again to the sensation, closing your eyes tight. Your whole vision went white as you tried to process all the stimulation and pleasure coursing through you. Trembling, you could only manage to babble incoherently as Satan worked to bring you out of your sub space. “Fuck… more… need cock… need your cum don’t stop… Master please! Fuck…”


	14. Nipple Clamps [Lucifer x Diavolo]

In public, their relationship was nothing short of professional. Though their romance was not secret per se—the Devildom knew that Lucifer was slated to be named Prince Consort when Diavolo ascended—but still, they kept their intimacy behind closed doors. Not even daring to do so much as hold hands in public. Dancing together at a ball was the most daring they’d been.

With how they interacted in public, most would be utterly shocked by the difference of their dynamic in bed. It was so far from the polite, proper interactions.

Lucifer shoved Diavolo against the bedroom wall roughly, kissing and biting at his lips as they tore at each other’s uniforms. Both were already manifesting their demon forms, horns and wings butting together as Diavolo tried to wrestle Lucifer off him and gain control.

With a low growl, Lucifer bit down on Diavolo’s neck. “Stop fucking _moving_ and get in your place _little prince_.” He spat out that last word with such venom that an outsider looking in might mistake it for hatred. Their raging erections gave the truth away, though. They loved this.

They fought against one other for dominance, letting the arousal and frustration mount between them. Minutes, hours, neither new how long it lasted. But finally, Lucifer had Diavolo securely pinned to the bed in a way that he couldn’t be thrown off.

Smug with pride, Lucifer smirked down at the prince. “Ready to submit?”

Diavolo glared daggers. “The Prince of Hell does not _submit_ to anyone. Let alone someone like _you_.”

A low laugh, dark and menacing. Challenging his pride always incurred rough punishment. “We’ll see about that.” With a wave of his wrist Lucifer conjured a gold chain that glittered in the dim candlelight. On either end were very complicated mechanisms. Were those… _clasps_!?

Diavolo took a sharp intake of breath, squirming beneath Lucifer’s knee. It was pressed squarely on his chest to keep him from wriggling free while his hands were otherwise occupied. “You wouldn’t _dare_.”

“Oh, but I would. I will.” Cruel smirk on his lips, Lucifer fastened the sharp clamps on each of Diavolo’s nipples. He delighted in the pained scream that it earned him. “Do you understand your position now?” Lucifer leaned in and kissed down his neck, leaving dark hickeys where they would just barely be covered by the uniform collar.

“I-I’m your p-prince! I command you to—AH” A sudden tug on the chain that connected the claps made him shut up.

The yelp pleased Lucifer. “Hmm, what was that?” he taunted. “You are in no position to be making demands. _I_ am the one in control here. Don’t fight it, my little prince, you know you want to submit to me. Submit to your _Master_.”

Fucking yes he did. But the back and forth struggle was half the fun when they finally had the time to indulge like this. Diavolo didn’t respond, simply glaring up at Lucifer.

Wrong move. Lucifer gave another, harder tug at the chain, keeping it taught for several seconds to make sure the pain seeped into the nipples. “Say it. Call me your Master and I will have mercy on you.” He yanked again, still not letting his nipples go slack. “Beg your Master to put the depraved little prince in his place.”

All the pain, the stimulation, the foreplay… Diavolo cracked, unable to stand it any longer. His cock strained against Lucifer’s and his ass fluttered around nothing, body begging to be completely ruined by Pride. “M-Master!” He caved, shuddering at the delight and desire that burned in Lucifer’s eyes. “Master fuck me please. I need it! I need Master’s cock… I-I’m…”

Another tug on the chain. “Go on.”

“Mmmph! Fuck! Fine!” Diavolo arched his back to try and relieve the pain in his nipples, but Lucifer refused to give him the respite. “Put me in my place, Master. You’re the one in control. I’m yours. Make me submit to you! Please…!”

Finally, Lucifer let go of the chain. He smirked and kissed around Diavolo’s nipples tenderly. “There we go, little prince. That wasn’t so hard was it?” He teased, moving his hand to their cocks. “But since these are, I think it’s time for punishment."

Groaning, Diavolo ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. The feeling of his mouth teasing around the cold metal of the clasps digging into his nipples only drew out more moans. It would seem the nipple torture wasn’t enough of a punishment for how much resistance he’d put up. That thought alone brought a spurt of pre-cum from his tip.

Completely and utterly under Lucifer’s control, Diavolo debased himself for both of their pleasure. Quite unbecoming behavior for a Prince and his Consort—but that’s why they were so careful to keep these trysts as private as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh this was supposed to be focused on the nipple clamps but it ended up being more about Lucifer domming the fuck out of Diavolo. Whoops. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	15. Oviposition [Leviathan x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is a pseudo sequel to my Grand Admiral Leviathan ovi fic, [Ultimatum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984042). I've gotten requests to write more for it, so this is just a little test for where I might go with an actual continuation!

Leviathan had been quite doting the last few days, which was rather unusual. He typically flipped-flopped between being too nervous to interact with you without stuttering and turning into a complete domineering partner who had no trouble taking what he wanted. You loved him no matter what mood he was in—you had been carrying his egg for a few months, after all.

“Y-You’re going to lay it soon.” Levi explained, adding extra pillows and blankets around you in his tub. His face was bright red, but he held your hand without a hint of a nervous tremble. Yet his anxiety showed in other ways, mainly in how he kept looking anywhere but at you as sat next to you in his gaming chair.

This seemed to be just as much a first for him as it was for you. Had he really never been present for the laying or hatching of his spawn before? You squeezed his hand tight as you felt a large cramp bear down around the egg. “Fuck!”

His eyes finally snapped to you. “Babe…?” Face blanching, he moved to stroke your hair with his free hand. “Deep… Deep breaths okay?”

Of all the hosts he’d ever deposited his egg into, you were the only one he had… kept. It was always a quick fuck, leave to wait a few months, then return for a brief minute to grab his spawn and go. This would be the first time he would actually witness this.

“AH!” You screamed and arched your back. “SHIT! Oh fuck, fuck, _FUCK_ it’s coming!”

Levi tried to remain calm as he watched you writhe in his tub, yelling and pushing out the egg. He had no clue what to do, what to say. Should he have asked one of his brothers to help? Maybe Asmo would know what to do?? Surely he’d been present for the birth of at least _one_ of the babies he’d fucked into someone.

As he was about to reach for his phone, you let out a pained moan. His hand froze at the sound. The reaction had been almost immediate. His ovipositor pushed against his pants, begging to be released. Face burning red, he let his eyes wander to yours.

Tears streamed down your red face, teeth biting down on your lip to try and stifle some of your sounds as your hole dilated. Gaze moving down, he saw the way your chest rose and fell with each quick breath and shuddered at the sight of your lower muscles pushing against the lump. His egg.

Fuck, was he really turned on by this…? With a flash of jealousy, he redirected his hand towards his crotch to palm himself. There was no way he was going to let anyone else see you like this. Full of _his_ egg, screaming because of what _he_ had done to you. You just looked too delicious.

You squeezed his hand ever tighter and brought him out of his head. With a gasp, you felt the egg slide down to the entrance. The way it crowned through your hole felt surprisingly good. It was almost out. You were almost done. Just a little more.

“You…. You’re d-doing amazing!” Levi encouraged, hand moving faster against his writhing erection. The sight of the egg stretching you out little by little as it made its way out was almost too much. “J-Just… a little more…!” He didn’t know if he was talking about his orgasm or the egg. Perhaps both.

With a piercing scream, the thickest portion of the egg pushed past the ring of muscle. The pain ebbed away almost immediately. Your face and body relaxed in relief and you finally let go of Levi’s hand.

The look on your face… it was so different than any other expression he had seen on you. But it, combined with the pop of his egg finally falling to the pillow between your legs, pushed him to cream his pants.

Both of you stayed still, panting for a moment, just recentering yourselves and coming back from the lands of your pain and his pleasure.

When the egg started to shake and make cracking noises, Levi snapped himself back to reality. He stood and placed a quick kiss to your forehead. “I’ll be right back. Gotta um. Get towels and stuff.”

Without even waiting for a response, he turned and rushed to his bathroom. Though he wasn’t entirely lying—you were going to need towels to clean up from all that—he had mostly gone in there to change his now soiled pants. If he could just pretend he hadn’t cum to that…

In the back of his mind, though, he could hardly wait for his next laying season so he could fuck yet another egg of his spawn into you. The mere thought of seeing you like this again made his cock twitch. “GAH!” he grunted in frustration and willed himself not to be horny as he grabbed several towels and brought them out to you.


	16. Petplay [Beelzebub x Reader]

You’d always thought Beelzebub was very dog-like. Loyal, protective, excitable, strong, kind, and so much more… Whenever he pouted, his eyes gave an irresistible puppy-dog gaze. So his playing puppy for you started mostly as a joke: a headband of Great Dane ears worn during sex, a bark when he came. It turned both of you on more than expected.

Three months later, you had him fully kitted out: leather collar and leash, tail butt plug, muzzle harness, bone-shaped bit-gag, large cage—the works.

Thankfully you were able to keep this private from a few brothers. Belphie knew because he accidentally walked in on a session, Asmo recognized the packaging your gear had come in, and Lucifer just seemed to know _everything_.

But today, you had the House of Lamentation to yourselves. Just the two of you for the next three hours.

“Such a good boy for me~!” you cooed, ruffling your fingers through Beel’s hair once you had secured the leash to his collar.

“Rrf!” He let out a bark, muffled by the gag secured to his head. Absolutely adorable. The way he looked on his hands and knees, wiggling his hips like a dog wagging its tail.

With a laugh, you gave his leash a quick tug and led him out of your room.

The illusion of being so naked in public made Beel’s cock twitch as he crawled at your side. Through the halls, down the stairs, around the common room… each step made his arousal grow, especially with the plug of his tail just barely brushing against his prostate.

All he had to do was make it back to your room. Be a good boy until then, and you would reward him with all the orgasms he wanted. The pleasure was getting harder to resist, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He could do it, he wanted to be a good boy for you, he _would_ be a good boy— “Grrr…”

You walked by the kitchen. He could smell the stew Satan had left cooking in the crock pot. All of his self-control melted the second the aroma brushed past his nose. Saliva dripped shamelessly from his gagged mouth, and he immediately tugged against the leash and barreled his way towards the food.

“Hey! Heel, boy, heel!” You tried to pull him back towards you, but against his demon-jock strength you had no chance. He dragged you into the kitchen behind him.

Beel darted directly towards the crock pot, standing on his feet to stare into the delicious stew. Completely forgetting about the pet play scene, he ripped the gag off and dove down to eat face-first.

“ ** _STOP_**!” Your command was punctuated by a sharp tug on the leash. You hated using your pact on Beel, but if you didn’t he would have eaten everything and left nothing for the rest of the house’s dinner.

He fell to his hands and knees, staring up at you with those big sorrowful eyes of his. “I.. I’m sorry.” He mumbled, tail practically between his legs.

How could you ever be mad at a face like that? Smiling, you knelt down and kissed him gently. “It’s fine.” You assured, running a hand through his hair. “Do you want to stop?”

Shaking his head, he bit his lower lip. “No… I want to keep going while we’re still alone.” He admitted, eyes shining with lust. “I’ve been a bad dog, Master…”

You let a smirk play across your lips as you stood. “Indeed you have, pup. Disobeying me, pulling on the leash, removing your gag without permission.” You shook your head and tutted in disappointment. “Come, let’s make sure you’re retrained properly.”

As you turned away from him to leave, Beel bounded up and knocked you to your hands and knees beneath him. “… I liked being a bad dog.” He grunted, pulling down your pants hastily.

“Bad dog! Down, boy!” You gasped, delighted in this sudden change of power.

Ignoring your order, Beel pressed his now twitching erection against your hole. “Master has kept me too pent up… denied me too much.” He growled and bit at your shoulder as he slid himself in slowly—you hadn’t been prepped but he was far too impatient at the moment. “It’s time I made my Master my Bitch, since that’s how you wanna act.”

Where he had been learning such delightful dirty talk, you had no clue. But it made your sex shudder delightfully, so you didn’t care where it was coming from. You just wanted to be cumming from his cock inside you now.


	17. Quirophilia [Satan x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quirophilia is a sexual attraction to hands. Hand kink but make it academic, basically.

> _“Gently touching the_
> 
> _days passing by.._
> 
> _I want to tell you_
> 
> _not to forget me”_   
>    
> 

Satan’s voice washed over you like a lullaby. When he said he had written a song for you, you weren’t sure what to expect. It certainly wasn’t a beautiful piano accompanied ballad, though.

It still fit his personality. Gentle with a lot of power kept inside.  
  


> _“I thought that there were no more scenery or feelings that I didn't know_
> 
> _The world I see after meeting you_
> 
> _Will someday fade like the waves rolling_
> 
> _It is my greed, but I want them all”_

As he continued to sing and play, your eyes wandered to his hands. Long, slender, delicate, and dexterous as they fluttered over the ivory keys with precision. Each note, each chord was pressed with a tender passion.

You bit your lip as you watched him work, lost to the (ironically) angelic sound of his voice and the piano.  
  


> _“I didn't know it isn't enough to express by just telling you these words before I met you_
> 
> _So scarce that even my true heart_
> 
> _stolen by you before I noticed_
> 
> _is covered up”_

Slowly, the lyrics and melody faded into your subconscious as you watched him begin to play with increasing passion. His whole body swayed as his hands fluttered across the keys. Those delightfully delicate fingers…

Would they caress you just as gently? Were they as soft as the notes they played? How would they feel inside you, drawing out your moans like you were any other instrument?  
  


> _“You gently untied my legs that got tangled and stiffened_
> 
> _Just as how you have been to me_
> 
> _I want to embrace you just the same way”_   
>    
> 

A blush played across your face as the words finally registered in your conscious mind. When he said he’d written this song for you…?  
  


> _“So please don't disappear suddenly like cats”_   
>    
> 

He looked over at you as his song came to the final verse. His eyes held an almost pleading love as he sang from his heart. For just his moment, you tore your eyes from his hands to meet his gaze.

You felt your heart swell with deep love and excitement.

> _“I thought that there were no more scenery or feelings that I didn't know_
> 
> _The world dyed with your color_
> 
> _I want to protect every last bit of it_
> 
> _This is a song for my beloved one”_

His… Beloved one? Your face burned red, thankful that he had turned his head back to the sheet music as he finished the last of the melody. It let you fixate once again on his how his hands danced. Maybe you would get to feel them after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Satan's character song [Read My Heart!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IUYnaPB_F8&ab_channel=Satan%28voiceactor%3AShinyaSumi%29-Topic)  
> English lyrics taken from [here.](https://obey-me.fandom.com/wiki/Read_My_Heart)


	18. Roleplay [Leviathan x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to everyone who works in theater. Actors, lighting/sound, set design, costume design, orchestra—all y'all are amazingly talented and put in more work than people often give you credit for.

Thirteen hours left before the first show. Simeon had worked all of you tirelessly into the night, trying to get everyone to some standard of acceptably ready for opening night. It had nearly all of you ragged, with the exceptions of Lucifer, who would never let himself be seen as weakened; Mammon, who was still too fired up from getting to boss everyone around the dance routines; and Beel, who probably was used to long, grueling practices with his team.

The rest were still demons, however, and despite being visibly (and vocally, in the cases of Asmo and Belphie) exhausted, they fared much better than you. You wondered how humans in musical theater managed, if the work wore out even _demons_.

All you could do was slump in your seat in the dressing room, too tired to even take off the costume yet. It was so… _complicated_. There was usually someone to help you out of it, but all the Little D.s had left. No one was even in the theater. So you thought.

When you stood to grab yourself some water to hydrate yourself for the task of disrobing, you heard a soft crying coming from an equipment room. Ghosts? No, these sobs sounded familiar…

Feet on autopilot, you walked in and turned on the light. “Oh, Levi…”

Leviathan sat curled up against the wall, tears streaming down his face. “EEK! I-I… Don’t scare me like that!!!!” He chided, scrambling to stand up and dry his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” You asked, walking over to him and taking his hand in yours tenderly.

Silence. Just for a few moments, and then he spoke.

“I’m not good enough to play the Lord of Shadows…” He admitted. “Everyone else fits their role so perfectly and I’m just… some yucky otaku who’s barely even worthy of cosplaying him. No, I’m not even worthy of that…” Scrunching up his nose, he looked down at his own costume—he had also yet to change.

You placed a hand on his cheek and opened your mouth to reassure him. But the look on his face was so determinedly depressed, you closed it again. He couldn’t get cold feet now; without him there’d be no play at all! More than that, you just hated seeing him sad. You pondered for a moment how you could cheer him up.

A metaphorical lightbulb popped over your head.

“Lord of Shadows, raise your chin.” You said, adlibbing something you thought Henry might say—acting as him, you had gotten a very good understanding of his character and motivations.

Levi lifted his gaze from the ground to meet yours. He opened his mouth to speak, but you didn’t give him the chance.

“Of all the Lords, you are the one I most couldn’t bear to be without. You have stayed by my side and proven time and again that it was right for me to call you my true friend.” You took a step closer to him, accidentally backing him against the wall. Wrapped up in your character, however, you didn’t fully register the position you had him in. “So I beg of you, my dearest friend: do not doubt yourself. You are good enough to all the Lords—and if not to them, then you will _always_ be good enough for me.”

“H-Henry…” Levi stammered, staring at you with wide eyes. Seeing you, looking _exactly_ as he had always pictured Henry, say these things made his chest tighten. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around you.

In the dim light of the storage room, the hug looked almost like a lover’s embrace. Especially when you pressed yourself closer to him, pinning him tighter against the wall.

Whether it was the roleplay, the costume, or simply the heat of the moment, you felt emboldened. “I love you.” Your eyes stayed locked onto his, desperate to convey that it wasn’t just Henry saying this to the Lord of Shadows—but that it was also you saying it to Leviathan.

The next several minutes were but a blur. A heated mess of kisses and whimpers of need, framed by discarded costume articles.

“Henry… Henry!” Levi moaned, holding on to your face as you toyed with his cocks. Staying in character was the only thing keeping him from becoming a mess of anxiety.

You slunk to your knees and smiled up at him. “I want to make you feel good, my Lord… Show you just how worthy you really are.”

Blushing brightly, Leviathan nodded his consent. He practically lost it when you wrapped your mouth around one of his lengths. “H-Henryyyy!” He moaned out in a whine, biting one of his knuckles.

Strangely, having him call you Henry while both of you were still wearing some parts of the costumes _did something_ for you. As your mouth and one hand stroked his cocks, your other hand slid between your legs to satisfy your own growing arousal.

Lucifer was probably still waiting up for the two of you back at the House of Lamentation. Likely intent on demanding where you’d been so late. And telling Simeon why there was cum on your costumes the day before the first show was also not going to be pleasant.

But that was worries for later—for you and Leviathan. Right now, Henry and his Lord of Shadows were too wrapped up in their pleasure to care about such things.


	19. Shibari [Barbatos x Reader]

**SMACK.**

You jolted out of your pleasured daze at the sudden sound of Barbatos’ tail on the desk.

“Did you even hear the question I asked you, pupil?” He asked in a low, calm tone. The look in his eyes betrayed a threat of danger, despite that. “No? Tsk, how am I tutor you if you won’t pay attention?”

Squirming, you tried to vocalize your thoughts, but you just couldn’t. Every time you opened your mouth to speak, Barbatos pressed a button on his remote. It made the vibrator slotted in your hole buzz faster and harder. “Ghn…!”

With a smirk, he circled behind you and pressed a hand on your chest. His fingers ghosted over the intricate knots of rope that lay just beneath your uniform. “Now, be good and answer correctly.” Mercifully, he turned the vibrator down before asking again. “What is the difference between witchcraft and sorcery?”

The ropes latticing your body tightened with each second you didn’t answer. “U-Um…” You tried not to focus on the feeling of the vibrator just barely stimulating your sweet spot. Agony washed over you as your bindings constricted around your erogenous spots. “Fuck!”

Frowning, Barbatos moved away from you and leaned against the chalkboard. “Incorrect. ‘Fuck’ is not the difference between witchcraft and sorcery.” With a shake of his head, he tutted in disappointment.

All of a sudden, the vibrator was on max and the ropes tightened and rubbed in all the right places. Face flushed, you let out a gasp and rolled your hips onto the chair to try and get that extra friction. So close, so close…

Everything stopped.

“Barb—” You whined needily but were cut off.

“ _Professor_.”

“P-Professor…” You took a shaky breath and licked your lips. “Please I c-can’t think about anything but your cock!”

Barbatos moved back in front of your desk, leaning over to look you in the eye. “I do not fuck sluts who don’t know the material. You failed the exam despite our _many_ private sessions.” His lips curled into a cruel smirk. “Now. We’re going to go over this material _one more time_. If you be good and don’t get distracted, then I _might_ consider letting you cum.”

You let out a pathetic whimper and nodded. “Y-Yes sir!”

He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to your forehead. “If you manage to pass the make-up test after this, I promise I’ll reward my little slut with their professor’s cock.”

Biting your lip, you steel yourself. It’d been weeks since he last fucked you. Nothing was going to keep your from being good for him if that was the reward. Not the vibrator. Not his teasing or taunting. And most definitely not the damned ropes digging into your skin.


	20. Tickling [Simeon x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with how this one turned out but after three rewrites I decided to just be done with this drabble.

There was nothing in the three realms that Simeon loved more than your laugh. The way your nose scrunched, the gentle smile on your face, the way it sounded like heavenly bells ringing from on high; every bit of it made his heart swell with joy.

Sometimes he would find himself going out of his way to make you laugh. But there were only so many jokes he could tell that would give him the reaction he sought.

Thankfully, he knew some humans were ticklish in certain areas. If he could make you laugh like that… As surreptitiously as he could, he “accidentally” brush his fingers across your side.

“Eep! Hahaha~!”

Simeon’s face flushed as he watched you curl into yourself with laughter.

“Oh, sorry!” The plan was to move his hand away quickly and just pass it off as him not seeing exactly where you were as he reached for a book. But that sound… His hand refused to move, fingers still wiggling against your ribcage.

Instinctively, you tried to move away from him to get some relief, but the second you do Simeon pinned you against the bookshelf. “S-S-Simeon?” You manage to stutter out between laughs.

The redder your face gets, the harder Simeon tickles. “Your laugh is so sweet…” he murmured, drinking in the absolutely divine sight before him. His other hand automatically raised to your other side an joined in on the tickling.

All you could do was squirm and laugh against the shelf. Tears slowly began to trickle down your grinning, red face. “Simeeeeooooooon!” You laughed, barely able to open an eye to look at him. “Wh… ah hahaha! What are y-ou hooo~! Dohiiiiihiing~?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“P-Please!”

Reluctantly, he stopped. “I’m sorry. You just… You’ve been so stressed and I wanted to make you smile.” It wasn’t a lie; you were stressed and he _did_ want to relieve it. But in truth, deep down, his motives were based in his selfish desires.

You took a moment to calm yourself down and catch your breath. “Well, thank you Simeon. I appriciate it.” Smiling, you moved past him and continued about your day, albeit with your shoulders relaxed and a light bounce in your step.

Letting out a deep sigh, Simeon clasped his hands together and bowed his head. “Dear Lord, forgive me… For I find myself guided by the carnal desire to know them intimately. Have mercy on my soul as I do unholy things to myself with their laughing form in mind.”

Better to ask for forgiveness than permission when it comes to masturbation.


	21. Underwater Sex [Leviathan x Reader]

Ocean waters surrounded your exposed skin and encompassed your whole body as you held your breath. Deep beneath the waves, you floated in suspension. Only the cold hand of your demonic lover was there to anchor you as he pulled you down further.

By the time your lungs screamed for air, you were stopped. A hand was placed on your chest and a warm light of magic ran through your body. Finally able to breathe, you took a gasping breath and opened your eyes.

Hand still on your chest, Leviathan looked over you carefully. The effects would only last for an hour, but it would be enough for him to show you what you’d begged him over and over to see.

You kept yourself floating and grinned at him excitedly. Months of reassurances, continued curiosity, and a little pestering had finally cultivated in this: the one side of him you had never seen was to be revealed.

The water around his humanoid form seemed to shimmer and distort. Slowly, at first, but then it became nothing but a blur. You tried to keep your eyes focused on how he shifted, but it was impossible—like some greater force had shielded your mortal eyes from sights beyond your ken.

One blink later, and the distortion was gone. Before you floated someone—some _thing_ far different than what was there before.

Levi. A Leviathan. _The_ Leviathan.

His new form was grandiose, taking up your entire field of vision. His eyes, probably about the size of your head now, were level with yours. In every direction, he seemed to expand forever: purplish hair cascaded gracefully above and behind him and his head, framing his now black-scaled face. Those same scales continued down his whole body, glistening in what little sunlight permeated the depths.

Despite his now alien exterior, the anxious otaku you knew and loved was still there. You could see him just behind those faintly glowing eyes, looking like he was waiting for you to be scared or disgusted. Waiting for you to turn and flee.

But you didn’t.

Instead, you swam closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. “ _You’re beautiful_ ” You mouthed, completely entranced. Your fingers glided over his scales and made him shudder.

What was a small movement for him caused a rippling waves in the ocean around him—it would have pushed you away with it, had Levi not cupped his hands behind you. Though, they were more like fins in this form.

“ _Do you still want to do this…?_ ” His question reverberated through your brain, not said aloud.

You gave him a reassuring smile and spread your legs, exposing your sex to him. Small tendrils rose from Levi’s body and wrapped around your arms and legs, keeping you still and spread for him. With an internal moan, you kept your lustful eyes locked onto his.

He waisted no time in sliding one of the tendrils into your hole. The salt of the seawater stung as it entered, but it worked to lubricate his appendage well enough.

Here, in his domain, you were powerless—completely under his control. A Human at the mercy of the most feared demonic sea monster, yet you did not fear him. He had your heart and you had his. No chains were needed to keep you for him, no sacrifices necessary.

Even if there were a Perseus come to save you, he could never tear you away from your Leviathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more proud of this one than I should be.


	22. Vampire [Beelzebub x Reader]

Moonlight shone through the bare limbs of dead trees. Though the light itself was bright, not enough was able to penetrate the canopy of tangled branches to light the derelict path beneath your feet.

You ran, chest heaving with every footfall. Faster, faster, no end in sight—suddenly, a catch on your foot. A snap. You fell.

With a scream, your face collided with the moss-covered stone. Your whole body ached from the dull impact, but your now twisted ankle throbbed with a worse pain.

Quick as you could, you rolled on your back to untangle yourself from whatever it was that tripped you. But the moment you did, the moonlight was blotted out by your worst fear.

Beelzebub.

“Fooooound yoooou~!” He hummed in a strangely sing-song tone. His grin was wide, intentionally bearing his sharp fangs. They shone like daggers under the moonlight. And they were just as dangerous.

He knelt over you before you even had the chance to scream, his nose pressing against the exposed nape of your neck. The proximity of him made you shudder as his cold breath hit your skin. “Sp-Spare me…”

“You smell delicious…” Beel mumbled, completely ignoring you. Without warning, his fangs grazed against your neck lightly. His eyes fixated on your face from their periphery.

Gulping, you found yourself shuddering beneath him. His lips were so close to your skin, his tight, muscular body hovered just above your soft, squishy one. Surely it must have been an effect of the Full Moon for you to be aroused by this.

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest. “Already?” He teased, kissing at your neck gently. “You promised I could at least bite you before we fucked… And I’m _very_ hungry.”

“Drink from me, Beel.” You whimpered. “Drink from me and claim me!”


	23. Waxplay [Solomon x Reader] (ft. Asmodeus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this one to my darling lover who gave me the better ideas for this drabble~!

When you had asked Solomon to introduce magic into your sex life, you had no idea it would escalate to this. You lay naked and immobile at the center of an intricate pentagram, the room around you lit only by the glow of the necessary candles. He hadn’t told you what sort of ritual he was performing, though you could only assume it was something sexual.

“ _Secundum leges omnibus nota aviation, Sic autem non est apis ut possit fugere_.”

Solomon’s voice reverberated through the entire room, deep and powerful. It seemed to be emanating from everywhere, not just from his lips as his boots clicked in circumambulation around your body.

An enchanted blindfold kept you from even attempting to see what was happening. The sounds and what little of the room you had seen before being bound were all you had to go on. The mystery of it made your sex drip with arousal.

“ _Et alas suas adangustus corpusculum adipem super terram._ ”

You squirmed slightly when you heard his feet stop directly beside you. Was the ritual almost over?

“ _Istam quidem certe tuarum apes quoniam noncuramus Quod hominibus impossibile est cogitare_.” Solomon canted, his tone swelling with a sense of finality. “ _Flavo clarissimo, sive nigrum_.”

You let out a yelp as something burning and viscous made contact with the skin of your stomach without warning.

" _Flavo clarissimo, sive nigrum.”_

Another drop, just slightly above where the first one had landed. Both drops cooled rather quickly once they had collided with your body.

“ _Flavo clarissimo, sive nigrum_.”

Again, this one larger and hotter than the last two. You cried out in surprise, now realizing that it was wax, probably from one of the candles, being dripped down upon you as part of the ritual.

“ _Flavo clarissimo, sive nigrum_.”

This drop landed on your chest, directly on your sternum.

“ _Hui, etnigrum flavo_!” Finished with his incantation, Solomon poured a continuous stream of wax down the entire length of your body.

“AH!” You couldn’t help but squeal. Though it hurt, you couldn’t ignore the aroused ache between your legs. The thought of Solomon standing over you, casually pouring with that irritatingly handsome smirk…

Though you couldn’t see it, Solomon had a tent in his own pants. The sight of you squirming and screaming did things to him.

He continued dripping the wax onto your exposed skin until the candle was spent. The second it was depleted, there was a loud pop and the smell of smoke followed by a familiar voice.

“You called, darlings~?” Asmodeus. “My, my how kind of you to invite me to such a titillating scene~!”

It was going to be a _very_ long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin taken from [here!](https://www.scribd.com/document/359195290/Bee-Movie-Script-but-Poorly-Translated-Into-Latin)
> 
> I'm not sorry.


	24. Xenium [Diavolo x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xenium- gift sometimes given compulsorily to medieval rulers and churches
> 
> I know I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel with this one but it's the best I could come up with ><

Every fifty years, one lucky human would be chosen as the gift to the demon royalty—an offering of one mortal life in exchange for continued peace between the Human and Demon Realms.

It was a voluntary position, of course. There were more than enough humans willing to give themselves to a demon. The demon kings had always treated their human “sacrifices” with respect and love. After several centuries, it became such a coveted position that there was a raffle held here fifty years for any interested adult to enter.

You were chosen. Against all odds, your name had been drawn and you now found yourself being made presentable for the Demon Prince. Draped in the finest silks and gilded with jewels and gold from head to toe, you were passed through the portal to the castle.

It was every bit as resplendent as you’d heard. Towering columns of shining gold rose from marble so polished that it reflected everything. The plush drapes, delicate artistry, and all other little details drew your eyes in so completely that you didn’t even notice the Prince and his butler when they entered.

Diavolo stood silently for a moment, content at watching you look closely at the carvings on the wall next to you. If art and architecture fascinated you so, he would have to keep that in mind. Though you were willingly giving yourself to him, he still had every intent of wooing you. Every human he had ever been given had been a true love—or a close friend if romance had not blossomed.

“Ah-hem.” Barbatos cleared his throat to get your attention. As amused as Diavolo might have been just watching you, he was a busy demon and introductions needed to done.

Torn from your daydreaming, you snapped your face towards the sound. A harsh blush of embarrassment and infatuation spread across your face. The prince was so much more handsome than you could have dreamed. Portraits and pictures did not do him justice. With a little squeak, you bow to him respectfully. “M-My apologies… I did not—I mean… Your castle is so fine I was captivated… forgive me for not addressing you properly.”

“Hahaha, please relax, dear human.” Diavolo chuckled and moved closer to you. He tilted your head up to face him before stepping back again. “You don’t have to apologize. You are free to be yourself here, even around me.”

The radiant smile upon his face made your heart skip a beat. Was he really a demon? He certainly looked the part with his wings and horns, but still… “Th-Thank you…” you mumbled, “Um…. How do I address you, then? I don’t want to be disrespectful…”

“Diavolo is fine. Though eventually I do hope you will call me Dia as we grow closer. If that is something you wish.” He hummed softly, pleased with how your shoulders relaxed. “Now, follow me, dear one. Barbatos has already arranged your chambers to your specifications—and on the walk there, would you mind telling me about yourself? Perhaps starting with you name?”

Blushing, you fall in step beside him as Barbatos leads you down various hallways to your room. Along the way, you tell him your name and of various little details about yourself. Hobbies, likes, dislikes, and everything in between. He seemed so genuinely interested in you and the longer you talked the more relaxed you became.

When you finally reached your room, Diavolo sighed. “I’m afraid this is where I must leave you for the evening. But I shall see you at dinner, should you choose to attend. For now, Barbatos will finish getting you settled in and he can answer any questions you might have.” He smiled warmly, a light blush forming across his own face, and reached his hand out to you palm up. “Until then… Might I kiss your hand?”

Nodding, you placed your palm on top of his. Your heart practically burst when he lowered himself and pressed his lips against your knuckles.

“It has been a pleasure, dear one.” Diavolo reluctantly let go of your hand and left, trudging his way to his office.

You couldn’t help but watch as he left, completely enamored. Whatever luck or power had let you be chosen as this century’s second gift, you thanked with all your heart.


	25. Yandere [Diavolo x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Detailed abusive thoughts. (No actual abuse or toxic dynamics are shown)

There weren’t supposed to be any secrets between you. Diavolo had made you promise as much when you started dating. You were to tell him everything, and in turn he would do the same. Trust. Honesty.

Yet as he looked down at you now, he felt the lump of his secret catch in his throat. He was supposed to protect you, cherish you. Some insolent demon had dared to threaten his lover and he had not been there to exact punishment immediately. Of course he’d sent Barbatos to… take care of it, but now all Dia could do was run kisses down your exposed body.

The way you squirmed beneath him, moaning with delight as his hands chased away the fear and replaced it with pleasure. His pleasure. Unbidden thoughts raced through his mind. Try as he might to push them down, it was becoming damn near impossible with the heated arousal building between you.

“Diavolo…!” A delightful whine escaped your parted lips. That should be the only word to ever leave your mouth. Just his name. Nothing else.

With a low growl, Diavolo rammed himself inside you. He moaned loudly at the feeling of your walls stretching around him.

Nothing could stop him from keeping you here. Locked up, safe from every other demon’s threats. You wouldn’t mind it, would you? Surely you’d understand… The way your arms and legs wrapped around his body… that could only mean you loved him.

And if you loved him, you’d be okay living with him. Where you could be safe. Right?

Diavolo nibbed at your neck, moaning your name greedily into your ear. He loved you so much. He wanted to fill you with his seed, claim you wholly and never let anyone but him have the privilege of seeing you.

You gasped and groaned as his relentless pace made you cum. “DIA!” Your voice ripped through the air and brought him to his own orgasm.

“AH!” His hips twitched with the last of his cum. Mind temporarily free of all thought, he drank in the blissful look on your face. Oh what he wouldn’t do to keep that look on your face for all eternity…

But as the high of his arousal waned, clear though returned to him slowly. Such toxic thoughts could never be acted upon—never even shared. Much as he longed to keep you like a precious jewel, he knew that you would never smile like this if you felt trapped. The thought of himself being the reason for your fear hurt more than the thought of anyone else harming you. He could punish his subjects for their infractions, but if it was him… there would be no penance he could pay that would be enough.

Diavolo rolled off you and pulled you into his arms. “I love you so much…” He murmured softly into your hair.

“I love you too…~!” With a little yawn, you fell asleep in his arms.

Do you, though? Would you still love him if you knew the kinds of thoughts and impulses he hid? Could you, if he were to truly keep his promise to never keep secrets?

No. There’s no way.

Even if he assured you over and over that he had those thoughts under control—that he would _never_ force you or trap you into anything… It would change how you saw him. He couldn’t bear that.

You, a human, could never understand what it meant for a demon to set aside his nature for the sake of love. And Diavolo was content sparing you from that knowledge.

He was meant to protect you. From everything. Everyone.

Himself included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have struggled or are struggling with having toxic impulses and thoughts like this, you are not alone and you are not a bad person by default. Therapy can be incredibly beneficial, and I encourage you to seek help if you can. Do not rely solely on those who are not trained professionals. You deserve a proper support team.  
> If you have been/are in an a relationship with someone dealing with these thoughts, regardless of if the individual is outwardly abusive or toxic, know that you are not responsible for their feelings. You are not obligated to fix anyone, nor sacrifice your mental/physical wellbeing simply because someone is trying to get better. You deserve peace of mind.
> 
> EDIT: if you're in a relationship and get dark impulses like these, please be open about it with your partner unlike Dia here. Keeping it bottled up and not communicating will only hurt your relationship in the long run. 
> 
> Take care of yourself, seek help, and remember that you are worthy of love and happiness!!!


	26. Zucchini [Asmodeus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... very sorry. Z is a tough one so uhhhh this was all I could think of. Enjoy!

**_UGH._ **

The ONE TIME Asmo didn’t bring his toys, and _that’s_ when shenanigans decided to happen. It was just supposed to be a one-night thing! How was he supposed to deal with now being snowed-in to this mountaintop hotel for fuck knows _how_ long??? WITHOUT HIS TOYS????

What was he just supposed to masturbate with only his hand like some _plebian_???

Asmo grumbled to himself as he wandered the moon-lit hallways restlessly. “Stupid Lucifer… not letting me bring all my suitcases… And of COURSE the bag he chose to leave behind was _that_ one!” Frustrating as it was, part of him was thankful that his skincare bag had made it. A small ray of joy in this dismal scenario.

If only you or Solomon had tagged along… He could manage as long as he had warm bodies. But no, you two were in the human world doing _human_ things instead of him.

He wandered aimlessly, not really paying attention to where he was going. That is, untill—

“Mmph? Asmo?” _Gulp. Swallow_. “Are you here for a late night snack too?”

“Ah! Oh. Um… Not really.”

Beel simply shrugged and walked past Asmo and out of the kitchen silently, arms full of junk foods and vegetables.

Vegetables?

Desperate and out of all other options, Asmo rushed to the fridge and rifled through it. Through some miracle, Beel hadn’t completely emptied them of their food supply. He should have been grateful that they weren’t going to starve while snowed in—instead, all he cared about was finding some phallic-shaped vegetable.

Surely Beel had left at least _one_. An eggplant, a cucumber, carrot, corn, something, _anything_ at all—Aha!

Jackpot!

 _A zucchini_.

Asmo grinned wildly and kissed the vegetable’s length, both hands wrapped tightly around it. He shut the door to the fridge with his food and rushed out straight to his bedroom.

No one would miss one zucchini. If they did, he could just say Beel ate it—he’d probably go along with it!

And sure, it wasn’t the _ideal_ dildo replacement, but he didn’t exactly have many other options. It was better than the nothing he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not put food in a hole that isn't your mouth.
> 
> And that's the end of that! I had a lot of fun with this series of drabbles and I appreciate all the love my unedited braindumps have gotten!! Thank you for reading~! 💙


End file.
